Glaucoma is an eye disease characterized by increased intraocular pressure, which eventually causes degeneration in the optic nerve head. In its end-stage, it is also extremely painful. One known surgical procedure uses an expensive laser to effect entry into the suprachoroidal space to relieve the pressure.